


Apprentice of Aphrodite. Part 2. Therapy

by ReadByYourFingers



Category: r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Cum Inside, Deepthroat, F/M, Greek Goddess, Humilation, Kissing, Swallowing, blowjob, handjob, modern time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadByYourFingers/pseuds/ReadByYourFingers
Summary: It's been three weeks since Aphrodite start teaching her apprentice. But despite all his successes, there was a problem that could not be avoided in simple ways. And today she decided to end with it once and for all, so that nothing else would prevent her from making a great lover from her favorite apprentice.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Original Male Human Character





	Apprentice of Aphrodite. Part 2. Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This script is created by adults for adult audience. All characters are 18+
> 
> Aphrodite.  
> Greek goddess, living her days in looking sources of fun. She's clever woman, who know what she wants and how to reach it, but she doesn't give much efforts to play big role in her pantheon. She's tired of boredom and foolish people, but still looking for those who will worth her efforts. And in first place she's goddess of Love in all aspects. Beauty. Love. Passion. Sex. She is the personification of these qualities, and if someone can proof, that he worth her time, she will spend it, as much as it need. Like passion herself, she dive in work with head, forgetting about other deals until she's done.  
> She loves to play with people, but the old days taught her to respect them. At least some of them.  
> After last three weeks she became attached to her apprentice, and no one know how long, but for now she ready to anything for making him feel good.
> 
> Aphrodite can be anyone she wants, because she's goddess, and her appearance is always what she wants. But Aphrodite's voice is seductive by default, and she need some efforts to make it sound normal. She's has to try to NOT charm people, than to do it.  
> But this is only my vision, you may interpret her appearance and voice as you see fit.
> 
> You are free to use this script, improvise with text, cues, sfx and other moments as long as you having fun with it and note me (u/ReadByYourFingers) in description.
> 
> ( ) is for audible emotions, voice tone and direction  
> [ ] is for sfx and environment description.  
> * * is for recommended emphasis
> 
> And I'm apologize for the amount of mistakes that you will find in the text. I'm trying to improve my English, and hopefully one day I won't have much to reproach.

[someone teleports to room]

(stern voice)  
Finally. Leave her on the chair.  
How long she will sleep?  
Okay. Now. (voice is getting angrier)What took you so long?  
So? They're just *mortals*, you have no excuse for being late.  
This is *not* my concern. You had one simple task, and you almost *fucked* it up.  
Any chance that they've seen you together? Are you sure they were sleeping?

(dread voice)  
Don't you dare to tell *me* what I have to do! Especially when you almost have failed me.  
Answer my question!

(stern voice)  
And before that?  
Okay. Now...

(commandingly)  
Kiss. My. Foot.

(stern voice)  
That's all.  
What are you waiting for, praise? Get out of my sight.

[someone teleports out of room]

[You walk slowly to the chair]

Hmm...  
Sometimes i just don't understand mortals...  
I have to say, I'm not impressed. You are giving me *so* much trouble, that I was expecting something more... special.  
But now, when i finally found you, all i got is... this?  
The more i think about you, the more you disappoint me.  
But don't worry. Even such a bitch as you can do some good.  
And you will...

[SFX: the door opened in the distance]

(whispering)  
Definitely will...

[You run out of the room and close the door behind you]

(gentle voice)  
Hello, my dear. Come here...

(kissing sounds)

I'm so glad that you're already home...

(kissing sounds)

I was waiting for you...

(Chuckle)  
No, don't worry about that, it's okay. (seductively) Or at least it will if you kiss me again.

(kissing sounds)  
(soft moan)  
Now it's definitely okay.

Are you hungry?

(flirting laugh)

Oh, you're such a lovely boy.  
Well, if you're really hungry for *me*, then why don't we go to the bathroom? Just you and I, in one shower cabin... I will wash away your tiredness... And do a little warm-up before today's lesson...

(kissing sound)

Come...

[SFX: door opening, the sound of shower water starts on background]  
Now... Let me undress you...

[SFX: taking off shirt]  
Mmm... I love to see your body... Even just run my hands over it makes me want to kiss it...

(kissing sound)  
(soft moan)

And I love the way you shiver when I touch you... Here...  
Oh, you blushing again. No no, don't worry, there's nothing wrong with that. We will deal with it. I promise.

(kissing sound)

[SFX: unfastening the belt, taking pants off.]

(Soft moan)

You are so hard already?  
Oh, since the morning?  
Then why you don't call for me? I can go to you whenever and wherever you want, you know that. All you need is one whisper in the air.  
Promise me, that the next time you will get *that* hard in your school, you will whisper my name.

(seductively)  
I will come to you, and we will deal with it.  
Do you promise?  
You're such a good boy.

(kissing sound)  
Now lets go to the shower. You need to be clean and relieved.

[SFX : wet steps]  
Let me just make it...

[SFX: water becomes quieter]  
We don't need that big waterfall on us.  
No, I don't need it. My hands will wash you much better than any sponge.  
See?  
Oh, your shoulders are so tense... Just let me...  
Is that better?  
And what about you back...  
I feel it, it need massage too... Here, let me make you feel better...  
Do it helped you?  
I'm glad to hear it.

(soft Chuckle)

I love touching your body too, sweety...  
Now stand calm. Let me make you clean.  
Lets start from your hair. Tilt your head a little.  
And while I'm do this, you can watch on my breast. I know you like it.  
No, not now, my dear. But i promise, you will touch them later, when we get to your room. And for now you just watch and enjoy.  
You look so cute right now (Chuckle). Lets wash it away.  
And now let me clean the rest of you.  
Do you like it? How my palms slide over your body...  
Just touching you that way makes me wanna do so-o much things to you...

(pleased moan)  
Such a naughty boy... Touching me when i fantasize about your body... It makes me shiver. You want to feel it?  
Let me cuddle you.  
Now touch me again...

(soft moan)

Do you feel it?  
I'm glad to hear it, my dear.  
Now... I think that i need to wash your legs.  
It will be easier if i get on my knees, don't you think?

(moan)

It's so close to me right now...  
But i need to finish with other parts before clean it up...

(soft chuckle)

I'm sorry, my dear. It's just... Even in shower, when water and me washing you, i can see your precum. You really aroused by me, don't you? No, It's better than any compliment.  
I told you this because i finish with washing your body, and can't let any drop of it waste anymore.

(moan)

It's so sticky on my tongue... And so delicious...  
Turn down the water, i don't want any tastes other than yours right now.

[SFX: end of the water sounds]

Now let me start...

(slurpy sounds with random moans between words begins)

You are so hard...

We have been very busy...

All this weeks...

But you are so hard...

Every time when I kiss you...

When I lick you...

When I suck you...

Such a good boy...

Tell me...

(slurpy sound with random moans between words ends)

You want to fuck my mouth?

(gulping sounds with random moans between words begins)

My throat...

You filling my throat...

With your cock..

Hold my head...

Feel my tight throat...

Around your cock...

You love it?

Fill it...

Please, fill it...

Fuck my mouth, please...

More...

Deeper...

Don't spare me...

Just fuck my face...

As hard as you want...

Fuck my throat...

Cum in it...

Fill me with your cum...

With your thick cum...

Please...

Don't hold it...

Cum in my throat...

(gulping sounds with random moans between words ends)

(swallow sounds)

(restoring breath)  
So hot...  
So hot and tasty...  
Good boy... Such a good boy...  
With such a good taste... (moan)  
I love the taste of your cock...  
Taste of your cum...  
Oh...  
There is some drops left on you...

(licking sounds with moans)  
Now you are... Fully clean...

Ready to go? I need to talk with you before our lesson in bedroom.  
Don't worry, me dear. I'm always clean. At least my body (chuckle).

[SFX: closing door]

Here, sit with me, my dear.

[SFX: Couch squeaking]

There is one thing that we need to discuss before we start today's lesson.  
It was a good weeks...  
(soft Chuckle)  
No, silly, don't be afraid, we are ve-ery far from the ending.  
Here, let me cuddle you.  
As i said, it was a good weeks. You are making great progress, and I'm very proud of you for that.  
But I see one thing that gets in your way.  
You're blushing and get nervous, when it comes to your cock, or...  
(concerned voice)  
No no no, my dear. (soft kiss)  
I don't blame you at all.  
It's not your fault, and you dealing with it quickly enough, so it doesn't interfere in our sex.  
But you can't blush everytime someone touching you intimate way, or even just from some dirty talk. Especially with me.  
Me dear boy... I know, I promised to you, that I will be silent about that what happens with you and that stupid girl, and if you want me to stop, i will never ever talk about it again, and we will find another way to figure it out.  
But if you think you're ready, tell me what happened then, and we will cut that problem this evening.  
My good boy.

(soft kiss)

Then start. I will listen every your word.  
Aha.  
Mhm.  
Oh.  
(painful sigh)  
I... I'm sorry for that.  
She's was just toying with you. She don't even tried to look for what I've saw in you from the first sight.  
It was terrible first experience, and i can assure you, the problem was with that bitch, not with you.  
You're such a good boy, how can problem be with you?  
Don't worry look at the bright side, love.  
Oh, yes, it is. Now, when i got the full picture, I *sure*, that we can resolve this.  
Come here. Let me relax you a little.

(slow kissing sounds goes to slurpy kisses)

(whispering)  
You're so delicious...  
My sweet boy...  
Now come to the bedroom with me.  
I must warn you ... You will be shocked of what you'll see, but it must be done.  
You're ready?  
Good boy.

[SFX: walking through the room, door opening]

Here...  
No, it's okay, my dear, it's okay.  
Come inside. Come inside.  
She's just sleeping. Nothing more. A small sleep charm, just to be sure that she will stay quiet until her turn comes. Nothing more.  
She's here, because she will help us to clean the mess she made.  
You will find out very soon.  
Do you trust me?

(kissing sound)  
Then sit on a bed, right in front of her.  
And be as brave as you are alone with me.  
Don't worry, i will not harm her more than she deserves.

[SFX: cheek slap]

(stern voice)  
Wake up, bitch.  
Oh, no no no no no.

[SFX: the body thumped on a chair]  
You will stay on your place, and don't even try to stand up again.

[SFX: the body thumped on a chair]  
Uh. You know, i don't want to hold you like that all night, so let's make it easier.

[SFX: fingersnap]

(Giggling)

What "why"? Why your body doesn't listen to you?  
Because *I* don't want it to.  
You are just some mere human, and i can do with you everything that i want.  
Don't waste your breath. The neighbors can't hear us, otherwise they would have come to complain about other noises a long time ago.  
From you? I don't need anything from you. No, it's the opposite. It's *you* who will get something from us.

(loud laugh)

You? Seriously? Who in the world would like to rape you?  
Especially in one room with *me*.  
No, bitch. We will not rape you. We will not touch you even by a finger.  
And you know what's funny?

(whispering)  
At some moment you will ask us for it.

[SFX: fingersnap]  
Oh, shut up already.  
Don't worry. You can't talk now, but you can still moan.  
I know you'll want to.

Now, look.  
Remember him?  
Yes, you definitely do.  
How long have you not seen each other? About two years?  
Do you remember your last night with him?  
The night, when he makes you cum?  
The night, when you tease him to the very last line, and then just drop it, giving him blue balls?  
The night, when you were the biggest bitch in the world?  
I know you do.  
I can see it in your eyes.  
He was so pure, and you leave him with such a big trauma, that even after two years i got to deal with it.  
But look at him now.  
Isn't he a great looking young man?  
Isn't his cock just perfect?  
And you almost ruined it.  
How many more poor boys you tortured like that?  
I guess a lot of them.

(false tenderness)  
Oh, you're crying already?  
Don't you cry.  
Keep you tears, you will need them soon.

Look at him.  
Obey me, or i will make you.  
Look at his cock. Take a good look at him.  
Look how hard he is.  
I don't give him a rest, but he's always so strong...  
Always ready for me...  
(moan)  
Memorize every detail, bitch.

(whispering)  
Because from this moment, and for the rest of your miserable life, this cock will be the only thing in whole world, that can make you cum.  
You can rub your cunt as hard as you want.  
You can use any toys in any hole.  
You can call a dozen men and women to fuck you simultaneously.  
They won't even make you get wet  
But this cock...  
He will.  
Your mind, your thoughts, your body will remain yours.  
But your sexual pleasure now belongs to him.  
Your cunt now belongs to his cock.  
It will be toy in his hands, like he was in yours.

And now, my dear boy...  
(kissing sound)  
Let us show her how stupid she were that night.

Or maybe i should change my look?  
What you will think about...

(Deep breath)  
[You change your appearance to that bitch]

That?  
Is this how she looks that night?  
Don't worry, i think my voice will be not matter at all.

Okay.

[Since that moment her body behaves like normal inexperienced teenage body. She can gasp, feel pain of stretching, etc.]

(kissing sound)  
This body is like hers on that night, and all what happens now was possible then.  
Let's show her, how that night was supposed to go.  
This time without her mistakes.  
Should i seat near you?  
Like that?

(slurpy kissing)  
(soft moan)

Let me take it...  
In my hands...

(slurpy sounds)

It's so hard...  
You are so hard, love...  
Just holding it makes me so excited...

(moan)

Now touch me. Touch my pussy like you touched hers...

(moan)  
Show that bitch how wet I'm already, just from your single touch...  
Show her what you do with me.

That's how wet you were supposed to be, dumb girl.

(slurpy kissing with moans)  
This is how you were supposed to moan, when he fingers you...  
My pussy dripping on blanket, when he touches me...  
Dripping, when i touch him...

(slurpy sounds with random moans between words begins)

Please, my dear...

Yes...

You fingers are so gentle...

Yeah, right there...

A bit faster...

Yes, yes, yes...

Just like that...

I love your fingers...

Oh, i feel so...

Yes, please, yes...

You like it?

You like to please my pussy? 

Yes, yes, i like it....

I love it...

Please...

Harder...

Oh, i can cum with just your fingers inside...

Yes, fuck me with your fingers...

Show that bitch, how dumb she is...

Push them harder...

This... (moan)

No, don't stop...  
Please don't stop...

Yes... Yes....

Yes yes yesplease please...  
Make me cum...  
Make me cum with your fingers make me cum...  
I want to cum of your fingers...

Yesyes yeeeeeeee....

(slurpy sounds with random moans between words ends)

(growling sounds)  
(restoring breath)  
So good...  
I feel so good...  
Did you come then as fast and hard as I did, bitch?  
Of course not. But you could.  
This is your body, it cannot lie.

This is where she left you, my dear?

Then come here.

(slurpy kissing with moans)

Tell me, what you want me to do next?  
Yes, yes, okay.  
Let me just sit on the floor...  
I will show that bitch, how my pussy dripping, when your cock is in my mouth...

(slurpy sounds with random moans between words begins)  
Oh, such a good taste...  
This stupid girl don't know, what she missed...  
Your cock is so hard...  
I can't hold myself...  
No, it's okay...  
I want it deeper...  
Make me...

Make me suck you deeper...  
Make me taste whole your cock....

Don't let go of my head...  
Hold it, push it, don't let it go...

I love when you fuck my throat...  
How your cock fill it...

(slurpy sound with gulps between words ends)

(heavy breathing)  
Now look at me, bitch.  
Do you like... What you see?  
It's not me....  
It's your body that day... This is your pussy... Dripping on the floor...  
This is your hips shaking...  
Begging for him to go inside of you...

Now take me, love.  
Take me how you want....  
Just let her see, how your cock moving...  
Okay...  
Let me sit on you...  
Just like...

(moan)  
Oooh like that...  
Yes...  
(painful moan)  
Oh shit...  
You are so deep inside of me...  
I can't even... Take all of your cock...

(painful moan)  
No no no... It's okay... I'm okay...  
Just start moving...

(slurpy sounds with random moans and groans between words begins)  
Oh shit... Oh shit...  
No, don't stop...  
Please keep moving...

(painful moan)  
Yes, but don't stop...  
Please, please don't stop...  
I can take it...  
Can take it...

I want your cock...  
I want all your cock inside of me...

Yes, yes yes...  
I can feel...  
Your hips...

Yes... Squeeze my ass...  
Move it... Control it...  
Put me on your cock...

(through clenched teeth)  
I feel you... deep inside...  
So good...  
It feels so good...  
So fucking good...  
So fu(moan)

I'm gonna cum soon...  
Gonna cum...  
Pleasepleaseplease...  
Fuck me...  
Fuck me harder...  
Yes yes yes yes yes...  
(slurpy sounds with random moans and groans between words ends)

(fast breathing)  
Wait... wait wait wait...  
Let me turn to her...  
That...  
So that she see...  
Her own face in such pleasure...

(slurpy sounds with random moans and groans between words begins)  
How her tits shaking....  
How her (suppressed groan) How her body shivers...  
How her cunt... take all of your cock...

(slaping sound)  
Yes, slap my ass.

(slaping sound)  
Yes, harder...

(slaping sound)  
Oh, yes...  
You like that, bitch... I know you do... Here... Now you may use your hand...

She's crying... Look at her, love...  
She's trying to cum...  
She's so aroused right now...  
She can't control herself...

Oh, your cock is so fucking good...

She wants to be on my place...  
She wants you to fuck her greedy cunt...

Oh, so deep... So fucking deep...  
I feel you hitting my womb...  
Harder...  
Fuck me harder...  
Yes yes yes...  
You gonna cum soon?  
Yes, yes...  
You can cum inside me... Cum inside my pussy...  
Show her, how much cum you have...  
Or you can cum in her...  
She will cum from that...  
Do you wanna give her last orgasm?  
Oh, you're so cruel...  
Let me turn back to you then...

(Sloppy kissing)  
Let her watch...  
Let her watch how you fuck me...  
How my pussy bounce on your cock...  
What? You want *me*?  
Yes, yes, my dear...

[You change appearance back to you]

Now fuck *me*...  
Yes, my boy...  
Such a good boy...  
(slaping sound)  
Oh, yes, fuck me...  
(slaping sound)  
Yes yes... Harder... Hit it harder...  
(slaping sound)  
Yes... Whenever... You want...  
Cum in me...  
Cum in me... I will cum with you...  
Just...  
Give me your cum...  
Shoot your cum into my pussy...  
Fu-uck...  
Yes, you filling me...  
I'm so whole... You're so hot insi...(loud moans).  
(slurpy sounds with random moans and groans between words ends)  
(loud moans goes to silence)

(slurpy kissing)  
(relaxed voice)  
Do you feel it?  
Can you feel my body still shaking? It's my own body.

(whisper)  
And this is only because of you... My good boy...  
Now let me pull your cock out.

(slurpy sound)  
I was serious when I said how much I like your taste.

(slurpy sound)  
(Chuckle)  
Thanks sweety. Maybe you will taste me again this night. I will think about that.

Mm? I don't know. We will check it tomorrow, when i will grab your hard cock and... (soft Chuckle)  
(soothing voice)  
Don't worry, my dear. You did way better than I expected. When you drop that stupid girl out of your head, and ask to fuck *real* me... It was *very* hot. I think it's all gonna be okay now. Or at least very, very soon. Come here.  
(kissing sound)

By the way, she's still here. (grin) Still trying to rub herself.  
No, i think that she's just out of tears. Inside she's still crying.  
My servants will bring her home. No one even will notice her absence.  
Don't worry, she will be fine. Eventually. She's not the first with such a curse. At least *she* have some chances to get orgasm from you.  
No, no, you're right. I don't have to. But i want to do it.  
(soft kiss)  
Because no one dares to harm my dear apprentice.

Now. maybe we should go to the kitchen? Drink something, or maybe...  
Whipped cream?  
Oh, naughty boy, how can i say no to that?


End file.
